Adopting Bradley
Transcript *(One day at the forest) *(that is quiet and peaceful) *Gumball: Nothing around here. *Anais: Nothing around here either. *(Stacey hums and sniffs): Here's there? *Ricky: But how did we get here? *Stacey: Quiet. I smell something. (Checks behind a bush and gasps) Oh. Look. *(looks at something) *http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Season-01/Episode-009?id=4395 *Stacey: It's sweet. *(her eyes get bigger) *Ricky: What is it? *(goes to see what Stacey has found) *Ricky: (gasps) It's a baby. *(gets happy) *Stacey: Look at you. Look at you. Oh, He's a skunk. *Ricky: Hey, he looks kind of sweet. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, What's going on? *(We came in to see what was happening. A skunk came out of the bush in front of them) *http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Madagascar/Movie?id=2145 *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi there... *(someone gets nervous of a skunk Andrew clears throat) *Andrew: Oh, what a cute little skunk. *(Walks up to it and looks at it) *Andrew: Oh, looks so sweet. (tries not to frighten the skunk) *(Skunk cries in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time) *Griff: Andrew, What did you do? *Andrew: Shh. Shh. Sorry. Stop please. Stop. It's okay. Really. I'm only a funny, Just a funny cat. *(Skunk cries loudly in Heavy's voice from Team Fortress 2) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew! *Andrew: I'm sorry, Stephen. I couldn't help it. He's just too frightened and I'm trying to be friends with him. *Sandy: Oh, You poor baby. Did that big tabby cat scared you? *(tries to comfort the skunk. Skunk nods) *Sandy: He did? He's such a scary cat some times. Isn't he? Come on, Mama, Hold you. *(hugs into the Skunk) *Sandy: Oh, Look at you. You're a cute little kid. *(pats the Skunk) *Stephen Squirrelsky: That's better. *(Skunk giggles) *Darwin: He looks sweet. *(Andrew sighs) *Andrew: Such a cute little fella. *Anais: He must be lost and lonely. *Gumball: And lost his family. *Darwin: Someone has to look after him. *Gumball: Perhaps we can. *Griff: Us? *Robert: Until his family can find him. *Stacey: What is his name or does he have a name? *Ricky: What name can we give this skunk? *Sandy: You know. Let's call him... Bradley. *Delbert: A name like Bradley Dee Baker, Bradley Manor, and names with the first word, Bradley? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley? Guess that'll do for now. *Cuties: Sure! *Stephen Squirrelsky: That could make me his adopted father. *Sandy: And my as his adopted mother. *Gumball; I can be his uncle? *Sandy: Sure. *Anais: Then I'm his aunt. *Darwin: And I'm his cousin. *Lillian and Stephenie: And his twin cousins. *Fluffers: Sure. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roqc04M2elk *Stephen Squirrelsky: As a lost skunk, You were lonely, But now you are happy, Cause we found you and adopted you somehow *Sandy Cheeks: Though you look like you. We think you like as too! Because were a family and you're one of us now! *All: Cause we're family and you're one of us now, Cause we're family and you're one of us now, Though you look like you, We think you like us too. Because we're *(the song continues) *Darwin: I don't see why we still are, The best friends, who are so great, You teach me to be stinky, and I teach you to be clean. *Anais: Huh? What about my palace? It is so rich, I'll pretend to make you as the new born prince. *Gumball: Yeah, that's the way you'll become a knight. *Robert: Take it easy, Take a slow, Don't forget he's just baby, You don't wanna fright him. Baby, You don't wanna fright him. *All: Were a family and you're one of us now! Were a family and you're one of us now! Because were a family and you're one of us now! *Sandy: You can play with although you're not a Texas squirrel. *Courage: See me be a hero. *Stacey: Little Bradley. Aren't you happy you were born? *Ricky: In our gang come along! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come along! *All: Because were a family and you're one of us now! *(Song ends, Bradley stink farts) *Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! *Tigger: Whew! What a stink. *Eddy: Pee-eew! *Sandy: Gosh. Have to get use to it. *Johnny Bravo: We'll need noseplugs. *Courage: Oh well. Blah. *Nick: Smells gross. *Judy: Yeah. Yourick. *Wonder Mouse Girl: Oh well. Any fool can wash? *Ryan: Wash? Us? *Ian: Really? *Tyler: Wash a skunk? Oh man. *Alvin: As long as we don't get stinky. *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ehMUKdgmiEOQw-oMWP1766aOnzq2gL91 *(Later it got too difficult when cleaning Bradley, Cloud of powder went everywhere and we coughed and spluttered) *Bubbles: Mind you go well on what you do with Bradley, Stephen. *Stacey: Powder goes onto his bottom, Stephen. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm doing the best I can. *Eddy: Not let him fart on you, mind you. *(Bradley softly smacks Rocky and Ricky, Then kicks Stephen) *Rocky: Oh! Ricky: Ow! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! *Ricky: Watch it! *(Bradley pees a fountain into the air) *Ricky: Look out! *(we jump out of the way. Ricky and Stacey falls over) *Ricky: Watch out! *Rocky: Stop it, Bradley! *Stacey: You're just like a fountain. *(Rocky falls over) *Rocky: Whoops. *(A frog jumped on his head) *Rocky: Yikes! It's a frog! *(He ran to get the frog off him. He falls down again) *Rocky: Oof! *(Frog hops away and escapes. Rocky gets up on his feet) *Rocky: No wonder Bradley is a skunk, who means well, but always messes things up. No offense. *(Bradley giggles) *Rocky: Knock it off! Stop it! Hold it! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, No fighting. This guy needs to be take very good care of. *Andrew: Yeah. Until his family finds him. *Johnny Bravo: Yeah. For better. *Courage: I hope. Category:Specials Category:Transcripts